Electronic devices such as smart phones are used every day by millions of people. Many users require continuous access to their mobile phones to talk, text, read, listen to music, etc., while performing other tasks. Therefore, a case that will allow one to have easy handling to a mobile phone is desirable.
The prior art discloses mobile cases that can be attached to other wearable accessories, such as a wristband or an armband. There are also clips that connect a mobile phone case to belts, necklaces, etc. These accessories are usually bulky and unwieldy to use. The prior art also introduce mobile cases which have sleeves to hold the mobile phone with a finger. These finger holding cases have a fixed position for the insertion of a finger and are not adjustable in size and location.
There remains a need to have a handler for handheld electronic devices that allows for secure and comfortable holding of said device while the user performs other tasks.